Oh Sweet Baby, Feed My Yak
by LynstHolin
Summary: FREMIONE FLUFF Hermione Granger has an interesting encounter with Fred Weasley the night of the Yule Ball. Short and light.


Hermione peered at herself the mirror that hung in the hallway, worried that her make-up was running all over her face. But, no, the mascara that she had bought from the apothecary in Hogsmeade was smudge-proof and tear-proof, just like the packaging said. Witch cosmetics were far superior to their Muggle counterparts.

Her hair was still sleek and perfectly in place, and her outfit was still unwrinkled and fresh. If it weren't for her sniffling and her reddened eyes, no one would realize that anything was wrong.

"My parents deny it, but I'm pretty sure that Ron was dropped on his head as a baby."

Hermione caught the tall ginger's eyes in the mirror. "Oh, Fred!"

"I'm George."

"No, you're not." A small smile played on Hermione's lips.

"Merlin, you really are too clever, aren't you?" Fred laughed.

"There's no such thing as_ too _clever." Hermione turned so she could look directly at him.

"Where's your pet Slav?"

"Oh, Viktor is off with the other Durmstrang boys, doing manly things. The last I heard, they were going to do vodka shots and then jump in the lake. Madam Pomfrey may be busy later."

Fred grimaced. "Skinny-dipping in Scotland in December? They're going to freeze their-"

Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!"

Fred grasped her wrist and peeled her palm away. "I was just going to say hair. They will freeze their hair off."

"Mm hm." Hermione's tears were forgotten now as she grinned up at Fred. _His eyes are such a warm brown, _she thought. The music from the ball was softened by distance, slow and dreamy. The Weird Sisters were playing one of their most popular love ballads. The Great Hall would be full of couples swaying together, holding each other close. Hermione felt her smile slipping.

Fred held his arms out and moved like he was dancing with an invisible partner, proceeding to mangle the lyrics of the song. "You are the fleas on my dog, you are the slime on my frog, oh, my sweet baby, let's snog," he sang. "Come on, Hermione, join me!" Moving into Fred's arms felt oddly natural. He held her closer than he ought to have, really, but it was wonderful. He was nicely muscular from Quidditch, and he smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate. "You are the spiders in my ears, the potato up my rear, oh, my sweet baby, drink my beer."

"I'm so glad you don't want to be a pop star," Hermione told him.

Fred grinned down at her. "What, you don't like my singing? There's a way you could make me stop."

"How on earth could anyone make you or George stop doing whatever you want to do? It's an essential part of your Fred and George-ness, just doing whatever you please."

"There's something that would please me very much." His voice was teasing, but there was something behind it. His head dipped down as he put a hand on the nape of her neck, and his lips closed over hers gently.

Ron, Viktor, the ball... Everything else receded in her mind. There was only the arm wrapped around her waist and Fred's warm mouth. It was a timeless moment that ended too soon. Speechless, Hermione raised a hand a touched her lips. Her first kiss, from _Fred Weasley_, of all people.

Fred took her hand, starting to dance with her again. "Be the sand in my crack, the itchy spot on my back, oh my sweet baby, feed my yak. Come on, Hermione, sing me a verse."

"Um... You're the... furball in my throat, the monster in my moat, oh sweet baby, sink my boat."

"Not bad, but you're nowhere near as good as I am at it. I'm going to have to teach you." The ballad ended, and the Weird Sisters launched into a song with a strong beat. Fred let go of her and started to shimmy. "Did you want to go back to the Great Hall?"

"No. I'm fine right here." _With just you_. Hermione was smiling so hard, she felt as if her face would crack in half. She snapped her fingers and did a spin. It didn't matter if he kissed her again tonight. They were dancing like loons and laughing so hard they snorted and it was the most fun Hermione had ever had in her life. No, he didn't have to kiss her again tonight. But she wouldn't mind if he did.


End file.
